Blair, the Vampire Slayer
by Zarbi
Summary: Blair Waldorf calls as Vampire Slayer with the Fall of Sunnydale. I need a Betareader or a translator.
1. Chapter 1

**BLAIR WALDORF VAMPIRE SLAYER**

* * *

 _ **Advice**_ _: I don't own neither Gossip Girl, nor Buffy, killer of Vampire which belong to their respective owners. This tale is only for pleasure._

 _Thank you for signalling it if you refer to it in your own tales._

 _It's my first story written in English. I'm not fluent in English. I look for a Beta reader fluent in French and English._

 _ **Note**_ _: The history begins near the end of season 1 of Gossip Girl and at the end of Season 7 Buffy. I shall not much take into account seasons of the Comics de Buffy which I know badly._

 _ **Summary**_ _: Blair Waldorf calls as Vampire Slayer with the Fall of Sunnydale._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Call**

* * *

 _At the hour of the last battle, I assume that it's 14 h in California although it seems that series shows that it's the end of morning. I would remind you that the time difference between New York and California is 3 h. It's 17 h in New York._

* * *

 **New York – Upper East Side – Waldorf's Apartment– 17 h**

Blair Waldorf, the Queen B of Constance Billiard, the high school for girls, feels tired. Their disputes with Serena are without end. Her love for Nate with whom she broken for the Party of her 17th birthday taps her. Especially it settles question: That please Chuck Bass with her? Does he love her? Or is it just a strategy on a long length as in his habit? And more important question: What does she want herself?

It's also necessary to work before vacation to have a nice final bulletin, a condition for Yale in a little less than a year. It's the last of the big dreams of childhood which remains her.

Before getting down to work, having a rest some instants by closing eyes in her nice bed, is a necessity. Otherwise, she will crack in the evening and Blair never cracks. Besides, a queen must always be beautiful and serene and she is never tired or irritated.

 **Sunnydale (California) - High School - 14 H**

The battle which opposed to the entry of the Hellmouth, the Turok-Hans headed by the First against Buffy, Faith and the Potentials is terrible. Turok-Hans are winning.

A little earlier, with the help of the magical weapon of the Killers, the Scythe, Willow ends her spell that must make all the Potentials, of Slayers. Spell spreads in Sunnydale. The Potentials which are fighting are stronger, faster and more resistant. They are Vampire Slayers now.

The spell is spreading not only in Sunnydale, but also well beyond this that Willow planned. It activates all Potentials throughout California and beyond: North and South America, Europe, Asia, Africa and Oceania, but nobody in Antarctica.

Of course, the spell reaches New York.

 **New York – Upper East Side – Waldorf's Apartment– 17 h 15**

In her half-sleep, Blair is sudden in a desert landscape. She wonders if she dreams about Kalahari in Namibia, Australian desert or a other desert. She sees a young woman who resembles looks like an Aborigine, small, animal and semblance dangerous. She surprises why she dreams about it. Then the woman asks her question in good English:

« Are you ready to become strong? »

« Yes, of course, more than ever », she answers without hesitating.

Blair wakes up and stands up to a coup. It is time to go back to real life. For the moment, it's the hour of homework. For this evening, it's English, French and Mathematics and more if she can get ahead.

She sits down in her office, takes out what is needed to work. She takes up a pencil, grips it strongly and the pencil breaks in her hand in several pieces.

 **Sunnydale (California) – High school – 14 h 15**

The battle against Turok-Hans takes of the magnitude. The Slayers push back the super vampires. Buffy recovers her magical weapon and massacres the Turok-Han. Spike uses his solar artefact which burns all Turok-Hans while causing him to disappear.

But the Hellmouth under its attacks closes up drawing away the collapse of the high school and by circle, the city disappears. Gilles drives a yellow school bus from the High School containing Scoobies and the Slayers more or less hurt. Anya is dead in the High School.

Buffy is the last to leave the high school in train to collapse and runs behind the bus escaping collapse of the city. She jumps into the bus which leaves the city just before the fall of what will later be called the crater of Sunnydale.

High in the sky, there is a helicopter with the logo of CNN with cameras directed on the new crater and the bus.

 **New York - Upper East Side - Waldorf's Apartment– 20 h**

Her homework ended. The lessons revised. A little advance on the following days has been taken. Therefore, we will be able to get out if it envy.

But Blair has very hungry. And she's breaking a second pencil to paper and this time, she's seeing some drops of blood which appears on her palm and that she had barely felt. We don't laugh with this; therefore immediate treatment with antiseptic that does not colour (it must not be allowed to trace) and a small bandage.

By going to the kitchen, looking for a small snack before dinner family, if her mother was returning to time from the workshop of dressmaking, she sees Dorota absolutely absorb by the information. And heard her coming, Dorota says to her:

"Look, a whole city disappeared in one shot in California".

Blair looks at the post with the announcement in a scrolling band below:

"Breaking News: Sunnydale (CA) collapses _all at once_ in a crater."

The TV is showing the image of a city average typical American which collapsed under a sunny blue sky _by_ concentric circle with a yellow bus school which was leaking and that was threatened by the collapse of the city. She could see even a young blond woman who ran behind and caught her only just. The bus moved away from the city while collapse stopped behind it.

By looking at it, Blair had a feeling that she had links with this blonde woman who avoided from few in death.

While looking at the fall of Sunnydale in the TV, Blair starts to pick at some food what fell him to hand under looks alarmed at Dorota which is seeing it eating so much by simple picking. Then she spots the dressing on the palm personally and asks him what took place.

"What is the cause of the bandage that you have in your hand asks Dorota.

"A simple scar due to a broken pencil in my hand" answers Blair.

"Show it me, a simple bandage is perhaps needed more than" retorts Dorota.

Blair withdraws the bandage and sees that there are no traces of scar on his hand, just a simple pinkish line that we can hardly distinguish on its skin. By contrast, the underside of the bandage is red, showing that there had been the blood absorbs.

"The injury has very quickly healed, I suppose that is why you ate half of the dinner that I had prepared", says Dorota.

"I'm well, I had a little hungry and I didn't eat that much", answers Blair.

"Watch the table, Miss! And all crumbs that you let", retorts Dorota by opening wide eyes.

"I had a little hunger" she argues abruptly by going out of the kitchen to watch this history of Sunnydale on the big screen of living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The morning**

* * *

 **New York – Upper East Side – Waldorf's Apartment – Early morning**

After spending the evening to track information about Sunnydale and to explore the Internet for this city by beginning with Wikipedia, she felt that things don't quite seem together, but she doesn't know what. But she finds consolation by telling herself that we are in the USA with the best journalists in the world and if there is something that does not go, they will discover it.

During the night, she makes strange dreams, especially with this young aboriginal woman. Others dreams are with a young blonde girl who reminded her the young blond woman who jumped on the school bus during the fall of Sunnydale. She was fighting in the night, humans with yellow eyes, a grimacing mask and when they hit in the heart with a stake, they became dust. They would have said vampires. But she knows that they exist only in dreams or novels as Dracula or Twilight.

This morning, while having breakfast (very abounding compared to the usual), dressing and preparing all things need for the school for the day. She listens to the information which focuses mainly the fall of Sunnydale principally or as they began to call it: the crater of Sunnydale. The most amazing thing is the weak number of deaths that had been found for the moment. While they would have finding fast several hundred of bodies, they have discovered that someone. By contrast, they find many inhabitants of Sunnydale who has left the city in the lasts days. Main reason according to them was that they must that they leave. It was it or death, they smelt it, and finally, they had been right.

But it's the time of the high school and the limousine is waiting to take away her to Constance Billard. In the car, a new message of Gossip girl which speaks for a time of Sunnydale signaling that Dan and Jenny Humphrey would have perhaps of distant cousins in Sunnydale. Their names aren't known, nor if they are still alive or not.

* * *

 **New York - Upper East Side - High School Constance Billard - Morning**

At the beginning of this morning, before the start of classes, many students are speaking more or less about Sunnydale. The craziest hypotheses are running. Many people were asking who knew someone in Sunnydale? or somewhere near Sunnydale? or even people who worked on reasons on the causes of the collapse or in the emergency? It doesn't constitute all dialogues from a distance. There were the habitual malicious gossips of which some concerns it. But nothing once again thereupon. On top of that, as certainly in all schools of the world, habitual debates concerning duties, lessons, and courses.

Following to the message of Gossip Girl, many girls of Constancy questioned Jenny. Penelope, one of Blair's honeybees brought back to them that Jenny had confirmed the existence of these distant cousins. But their relations limited themselves to a card of the good year. One of them would have got married the last year. And his family had no news of them.

The bell sounds and this is the time of lessons. SHORT in the lessons of morning except a surprised written paper waited by all.

* * *

 **New York - Upper East Side - High School Constance Billard – Time of Lunch**

At lunch, the interest for Sunnydale diminishes and daily discussions resume of their importance. Blair takes the opportunity to eat with Serena.

"You eat not, as usual", says her Serena.

"A small hunger. It's as it from yesterday in the evening. I don't know why, but I feel in full form", answers Blair.

"I hope that you don't take back your crisis of bulimia and that it's forgotten well", answers Serena.

Blair frowned eyebrows by saying:

"Thank you for reminding of me this instant when I dreamed being the largest of youngs women".

"How goes your relation with Chuck?" says Serena.

Perplexed, Blair hesitated by saying: "So-so".

Serena drove the point home by saying: "A good reason to eat so much is to be pregnant. No other symptoms as morning nausea, swelling of breast or simple delay of rules".

"I had my monthly period the last week dear and we take our precautions. Therefore, I'm not pregnant, answered immediately Blair. But I'm hungry and I feel more than in top form. You see, she says by laughing, that I feel takes to make dumbbells with Nat of a hand and Chuck of another one".

"You already make it since your birthday" answers Serena.

"And definitely, I decided to pass to the upper speed. I'm going to hit a strong blow to clarify the situation and Blair hit some dish of the hand the plastic table which split slightly under blow".

Under the look alarmed at Serena, Blair says: "The equipment is worth nothing today. Today, I broke 2 pencils, a biro and I split slightly my nice pen holder and now, it's a rotten table of high school. That the vacation arrives quickly. Then it went on by saying, my dear, it's the time to spend our calories on the course of physical education".

Having followed by the look by Serena and a little more by his honeybees, Blair went to return his tray of the meal before heading for his rack, searching his business of sports.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Dodgeball**

* * *

 **New York - Upper East Side - Gymnasium Constance Billard School - Afternoon,**

The afternoon of this day is for physical activities and sport.

First, the young women leave their beautiful clothes for to take their beautiful sportswear. Then, as everywhere, the lesson begins with some gymnastic movements to warm up the muscles and prevent future breakdowns.

The sky darkens and clouds accumulates over New York. But lesson continues normally. It continues by some circuits of the stadium at a small trot. Blair stays in the group by discussing with Isabel and Hazel by making some more or less caustic comments on some sport's clothes. She ends her running without being least world left breathless and without even a drop of sweat. Blair is very pleased with herself, she is really in great form. The others girls following their state of form have been out of breath more or less.

The professor goes on by making some movements to their students once again and what promised the black sky arrived. A very violent storm breaks out above New York and as certain backbiter could say it on the secondary school Constancy Billiards. It's a true cold shower and all rush in the gymnasium to avoid it.

As the rainfalls doesn't seem to want to stop. The professor brings the young women in the gymnasium for drying and for those who could be changed. Ten small minutes later, everybody become and discover that the rainfalls turned cloudy and that the field is completely soggy.

"Considering the weather, it's the end of outside activities for this afternoon, exclaims the physical education teacher, we're staying inside."

Seen Blair next to her, the professor says:

"Blair, I give you the keys of the reserve, you open it. Those who do not have gymnastics shoes or ballerinas. You accompany her, you take out the carpets of gymnastics, and you bring them in the big gymnasium. You return to install the carpet in the great room. I await you all."

As soon as it had the key of reserve in the hand, Blair goes to the door, introduces the key into the lock and turns it. It listens to a noise of broken and the top of the key remains in the hand with the other piece of the key is still in the lock of reservation which remains closed.

Very thoroughly embarrassed in front of her classmates, she runs too small strides towards the room where professor lined up gymnastic machines before the arrival of the carpets.

"Professor, the key of reserve broke in the lock and the reserve remains closed."

"That is what happened?" exclaims she.

"I put the key in the lock and I have begun turning the key and I heard a broken noise. The top of the key was in my hand and the bottom stayed in the lock. I give you the top of your key."

The teacher takes the rest of the key and examines it. Then she goes toward the reserve where the girls without ballerina and who others joined with their ballerinas or slippers in the foot wait. She examines the lock and gets up again by saying.

"Good, the reserve will remain closed until the arrival of a locksmith."

"Since we haven't carpets, we shall not make gymnastics this afternoon, continue she. In view of the rain and the waterlogged ground, I confirm that we shall not play sports outside. But he stays in the room, the balloons which they use for the Bullet to the prisoner. It's a long time since we make a good party" says she by smiling.

A lot of protests rise.

"Check fine, then that you don't want Bullet to the prisoner. It will be Dodgeball, its sports version besides with an American national confederation. It will come well one day when it will be Olympic sports".

"She continued by saying, 2 teams are needed. We have already them, it will be footwear against slippers. Blair will be captain of footwear and Serena for slippers. To balance, I send Penelope and Isabel, the friends of Blair with her".

"And now, everybody in position in the room".

The students break off into groups spread around the room following the teams.

"I would remind you quickly of all the rules of Dodgeball. The aim of the game is to make prisoners all the members of the opposing team. A player is made prisoner when the ball, sent by a player of the opposing team, touches it and falls again then on the soil. If the ball does not touch the ground, controlled by the player or one of his team-mates, he isn't prisoner. If the ball reaches out to several players and falls back to the ground, all players reached by the ball are taken as prisoners. And in this corner on the outside of the field, we will have an area of return of players for the eliminated players over the course of the game. These same players will repeat part of the game following a receipt of stolen from one of their team-mates".

"Of course, I'm the arbitrator for this match".

The professor goes at the center of the gymnasium and said:

"Serena and Blair please join me in the center. The coin will determine which team will begin."

"Face", said Blair.

"Pile", replied Serena.

"It's stack said the professor. Here is the ball, Serena and take back your teams and with the whistle blast, the game begins".

Blair and Serena went back towards their team. And when the whistle blast, Serena threw the ball which was recovered and restarted.

During several minutes, the game went on balanced. Every team losing some members and by recovering less. Blair was not _purposeful_ by the ball at the beginning. But this could not last and she's the target of a shooting and retrieving on the fly the ball and revived as soon toward the girl who launched it just before.

The other camp restarts it immediately towards her and Blair does again the same thing once again. But the one who thrown it, really becomes wrong when the ball touches her body. It makes 2 prisoners and liberates 2 of his with its _ball_ caught in flight.

And then for several minutes, the game continues without that Blair was referred or that the ball goes to the side of it and the advantage of shoes disappears with the shooting of Eileen which made 3 prisoners in a single blow.

As they go out, the ball arrives at the foot of Blair who takes it and pulls directly towards the other team aiming at Eileen who very in his joy turned the back to him. She takes very badly the ball and fell with a cry of pain. Game stop at the whistle of the 'arbitrator, the time that she so accompany by one of her classmates. Everyone looks to a bad air Blair who raises shoulders and raises hands to apologize. She tells herself that after game, it will be necessary that she comes to apologize somehow. Eileen sat down and they saw the nice beginning of blue in the back.

"As it should be must take you to the infirmary or you prefer having a rest as a prisoner," asks the professor.

"I sit me and I have a rest, I shall soon see," says Eileen.

Turning to Blair, "Blair, this is a game, we are not in an official competition of Dodgeball. Therefore if Eileen needs help at the end of the lesson, you will be in charge of her".

"It went on: The bullet is in slippers, you can send the ball between you or on your opponents to the whistle blast".

When the teacher blows the whistle, Blair is the target of the shooting and her festival begins. Catching the ball, she returns it immediately towards the sender who couldn't intercept it. All shooting of ball intercepted by Blair who made one or 2 prisoners in return. In some minutes, Blair who has once again caught the ball realizes that they remain no more than 2 girls of the team opposite.

Taking advantage of the pause, the teacher rings bells ( _dispute)_ to Blair:

"Blair, I you recall that the Dodgeball is a team game which doesn't play all alone. You have all your team behind you with some young girl boring so much that they clean the nails until you end the party all alone".

Blair turns around and sees some team-mate seeming definitely occupied by their hands or hiding them in the back of an innocent air. She sends the ball to Penelope who got the ball in another girl. The party lasts some minutes before Blair recovers the ball once again and earns the party by making prisoner the last member of the slipper.

"Win of footwear. 5 minutes of pause. They change aside and the party will resume between the same teams", says the teacher.

During the pause, Blair tells at Eileen to take her news, to see if her shooting had not hurt and shown him introduce without making it really of excuses for her shooting that she didn't consider so strong as this. But she threw the ball and Eileen accepted her badly and especially she had pulled when she had the turned back. It had the rule as her, but it was not made. And the manner of making something counted for Blair a lot. They are queen for nothing.

The teacher blows the whistle and she shoots:

"Everybody takes back their places. Eileen, are you ready to take back game?"

"Let's go", answers Eileen.

It's the beginning of the festival of Blair that announced already in the previous party. She's ahead of her team, recovering a good party of balloons thrown by slippers, even the one that wasn't thrown on her and returning them towards slippers never missing her target and being practically never caught.

The team of slippers was decimated at very speedy and the rare prisoners of footwear recovered immediately.

Very quickly to Shoes, they had Blair forward, 4 of whom Penelope which is clever at catching balls then the rest of the team in the back counters the wall waiting that match takes place and being threatened from time to time by the balls of slippers and sometimes catching them, seldom let us say.

In less than five minutes, the party of Dodgeball ends with an enormous win of Footwear, their team in the big suit and all slippers in prison and unfortunately with a number of overalls exaggerating with the precision of the shooting of Blair.

For the party, the future comments on Gossip Girl concerning this party of Dodgeball pointing out especially amazing Blair's energy. Some people says that she had been as a cranky dark fire or a brown dancer picking up and returning all her balls. Her speed and her precision of shooting are so far pointed out, attracted many comments on her changes of physical capacities.

At the end of the match, the professor says:

"The party of Dodgeball was being supposed to do last much more for a long time. Thanks to Blair, the 2 parties lasted barely 20 minutes including pause between the two parties".

Hearing the thunder shower on the roof of gymnasium, she follows:

"In view of the pouring rain, useless to go back outside however the time it remains. Therefore to balance the party between slippers and footwear, I must make the single thing. I name Blair as arbitrate assistant. Otherwise, seen her state of form, it would be very able of earning only the party of Dodgeball against the rest of the class. A pause of 10 minutes before the last party which I hope, will last longer".

We hear great sighs of relief on the side of the slippers which is chaffing their places painful due to the balloon of Blair and we see some grimaces of discontent on the side of the shoes.

Blair approaches the professor to protest on the fact that she doesn't play anymore because Dodgeball seems very amusing today. Before she was able to pronounce a word, the professor says :

\- Blair, if we were in an official competition, you would have the right to an anti-doping control. And I think that it would be positive. So let me ask you what you took? Because sees your performance today, it must be solid.

She sees the amazed air of Blair who says:

"But I take nothing strictly except some food supplementary benefits to learn better. But I take nothing to dope me. I estimate to be at best in my form. And I say to you that I make no sports in of high level and I am part of no team of sports of the secondary school except that of tennis where I am the only reservist what invites me very well. Besides, I do not search sports grant for the university."

"You weren't unable to make what you made today when in the last lesson of physical education. And you know it perfectly. Then how is it that you can it today? And I see that you are not sweating in spite of all efforts which you have just unfolded. With my experience, what you have just made, I think that you could make it another very long instant. Then explain me how can you make today what would have been impossible, one week ago?"

After a small moment of cogitation, she says :

"Following the principle of Occam's razor, the simplest explanation is most often good. It's the dopingfor me. I have neither means especially the right to check. As you assert not being him, it would mean that you are him without knowing your full liking. And therefore it would resemble an intoxication. Had you other signs of it?"

Perplexed, Blair answers : "I don't stop to break some different little things."

"As the key in the reserve's lock, for instance, says smiling the teacher."

"I'm not there for nothing with the key answers strongly Blair."

"But you affirm to break all says the teacher with a larger smile."

She continues much more serious :

"Your family can you to examine in a full way from this evening by a doctor and I recommend you to make it. This idea of "poison" must be eliminated at the earliest. Do not hesitate to ask to make you for exotic substances examine because a surplus of force today could hide a serious disease tomorrow."

She continues with a broad smile: "There is also another much more harebrained hypothesis as we are in New York, fatherland of the superheroes is that you develop superpowers which would be: super strength, super sniper because you do not miss your target and as you seemed quick soon, I top up super speed. To your opinion, what is the most likely hypothesis?"

$$$$ "Narcotic or poison is from a distance the most probable," says Blair while thinking of its strange dream of its small yesterday siesta with the indigenous woman."

"It went on by saying: I phone to my mother to get an appointment for this evening to know what I have."

"To finish, our small conservation, I say to you that for this party, you are referee helper. Therefore you take the ball and you delay it to your dear friend Serena who look forward to it so that slippers earn a party finally. Then, you earn the zone of the prisoners and you manage them. You will be the watch leader of the prisoners as referee helper."

Everyone regains its place and the party resumes much more balanced. It lasts a long time and at the end of the end of the lesson, the party isn't ended. The match is nonetheless for the slippers because they have a player furthermore on the ground.

During this time, Blair manages the zone of the prisoners while criticizing in herself errors of game and arbitration because nothing avoided him.

At the final whistle, with all her classmates, Blair goes down to the locker rooms and showers.


	4. Chapter 4 - Check-up

**Chapter 4 – Check-up**

* * *

 **New York – Upper East Side – Gymnasium of Constancy Billiards – Late in the afternoon**

The girls take a shower before getting changed and dressing their city keeping. For many, it's the end of the school day. Blair does the same.

But first of all, she takes out his portable and calls her mother. For once, his mother answered right away.

"Good evening, Blair that is worth me this call?"

"Good evening Mom, I think that I have a problem of health that could be serious. The sport's teacher accuses me cryptically of doping. And seen my performances during the lesson, I understand her. In addition, I break some small things by accident. She recommends me to do a complete medical examination to see if I did not absorb something unusual or if I have something that will not. I can summarize my situation with this sentence: I feel too well and it worries me."

"If I understand correctly, you want to see the doctor because you are too much in form, answered her his mother."

"Mom, you understood everything. But my anxiety is to be too much in form today, but tomorrow, I shall be what? Of more at first, I thought that I didn't have the chance by breaking small things. But the teacher frightened me with its history of dope without my knowledge and I prefer being reassured. If they take a problem early, they solve it more easily. I prefer telling myself that I am in great shape because everything goes well rather than my nice form would be owed to any poison or to any disease."

"That is the first time that you should see a doctor because you are too much in form. But this idea of doping without my knowledge can be disturbing and we need to eliminate the hypothesis although very unlikely. I will ask Dr. Sinclair to the clinic saint Jude, to examine thee. They have all they need to do a complete review. I hope that they will be able to receive this evening. Good, I have been involved with this. Although I think that the answer will be: everything goes well Mademoiselle. _Check, I am in charge of it. Although I think that answer will be: everything goes well Miss."_

"He will sing us the French song, « Everything goes well " _Madame la Marquise_ "» answers Blair in a sarcastic way."

"Does not make humor, Blair, I thank you, says coldly her mother. I remind you as soon as I have a date. What are you since then going to make? What do you do in the meantime?"

" I'll go to work in the library. Just send an SMS, otherwise, the librarian put me outside."

"Goodbye, Mom."

Blair ends to get dressed. It takes him a certain time because many her friends come to see her to congratulate her. They are 2 teams. Some people say to her that she had been also bright never. Others ask her for her secret. Some people asked her the question of the training in Dodgeball or even cryptically which products she used, so much she had been above all the others.

As soon as she could, she goes up to Eileen to introduce her to some sort of an apology to have pulled in the back and to know if she had black and blue.

"Greeting, Eileen, I hope that you do not suffer from my shooting earlier. But you were so bright that it was necessary to eliminate you as soon as possible. I used your entertainment, but I am afraid to have been a bit strong."

Eileen looked at her with a furious air. It gets up and raises the shirt and shows her the back where spread out a splendid round blue which was becoming brown.

"Look at your work and admire there. What are you now going to make?"

"First not to make another one, she claims. I can also accompany you in the infirmary if you want it. But I think that you don't want me for it. The last thing which I can make is to offer you my sincere apologies. I didn't make it express. But we play and they don't turn the back to their opponents when they play Dodgeball. It's an error. I caused it, but do not forget that I also, you're responsible for it because you forgot a not written essential rule of this game: Don't turn the back to the opponent."

Then Blair turns heels and moves away angry while Eileen and her friends look at her with a poor air.

Always dissatisfy, Blair goes to the library of the high school. Serena joins her on the way and says to her: "Cease grumbling under your breath. I heard your brawl with Eileen. And all my congratulations on your game. You would have almost could win you against all the others."

"I was good but in most, I dare say that this was my day. But by talking about it, the professor accused me in words covered of doping. Given what has happened since this morning and even since yesterday evening, I'm afraid to have something and I would prefer to have the peace of mind. I asked my mother to have a full check-up this evening to be reassured. Since thou here, if I have this balance sheet this evening, could you accompany me because I might need some help? Because it's not recommended to go there alone."

"If it pleases you, I can accompany you. But I envisaged others things this evening and it's necessary that I know fast when and where you go, answers Serena."

"I'm waiting for SMS of mother and I transmit it to you as soon as I have it. At the moment, I'm going to work in the library by hoping to break nothing. And you?"

"Since you want that I accompany you in the private hospital, I go with you to the library. I must work in geometry."

* * *

 **New York – Upper East side – Library of Constance Billard – End of Afternoon**

Forty minutes later, Blair's cell phone vibrates and the SMS of her mother show off: "Meeting to the ST Jude Clinic at 6 am 30 with the doctor Sinclair. I'll come for primaries results".

Blair slips her phone to Serena with the SMS readable and she murmurs: "Do you accompany me ?"

"Yes, answers her softly Serena. How many hours to go at the clinic ?"

"On foot, about 15 minutes."

"In view of the hour, I think that the best is to go there now. Shall we go slowly by making a little of bootlicking-windows unless you want to end something right away."

"I feel unable to make though it is. A little of bootlicking-windows will tranquilize me. Shall we go?"

"Shall we go" answers Serena.

They go off the library and go easily by strolling towards the private hospital holy Jude.

* * *

 **New York – Upper East Side – Private hospital saint Jude – Early evening**

They flog their affairs, leave the library and go wandering toward the clinic St Jude.

Arrived there Blair speaks to the receptionist: "Hello Miss, I am Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf. I have an appointment at 18:30 a.m. with Dr. Sinclair.

After typing on her keyboard, the receptionist, answers:

"Sorry, I don't have your name. There is no appointment for Dr. Sinclair at this hour."

Blair answers and says: "It's possible, my mother took this appointment for me, there are less than 2 hours. This is for a complete check-up. It is possible that it has not yet put on the schedule for the clinic. For confirmation, it must be that you call him or its secretariat to have confirmation."

The receptionist types a number on her phone and after few rings, she says: "Hello doctor, I've Miss Blair Waldorf in front of me. She tells that she has a date with you in some minutes. But I haven't this date on planning.

A few moments later, she says: "Agree Doctor, I put on schedule and I send you Miss Waldorf."

She rests on the phone and says, "Dr. Sinclair confirms this appointment and asks you to wait in the waiting room of the 4th floor. Of that he is free, he'll receive you".

They go up to the 4th floor and arrive in the waiting room. They have barely the time to settle before that Dr. Sinclair goes out of his office. He says:

"Hello Ladies, I'm Dr. Sinclair and you are?"

"I am Miss Blair Waldorf and my mother asks you to make a check-up for me. I came with my friend Serena Van der Woodsen."

"The better to preserve the medical secrecy is that I receive you alone but you can be accompanied by any or for certain parts of your exams by Miss Van der Woodsen if you wish. Do you know when your mother will join us?"

"My mother will happen of it can. She tells me that she will be for the results."

"Well, Miss Waldorf, if you want to follow me in the office to talk about a few of you before the various examinations."

"Serena, can you accompany me?"

They followed the doctor into the office.

"If you will sit down," says the doctor while he sits behind his desk. "Then Mademoiselle Waldorf, explain to me the or the reasons which will ask you an urgent appointment as well as for a full check-up."

"Well, Doctor, for once, a patient comes you see because he is too in form. That is my case. Since 24 h, I break small things. I cut myself and the scar has disappeared in less than an hour. And this afternoon, I was stronger and faster than usual so that the teacher of Sport accused me in words covered of doping."

"After more than one hour of rather intensive sports, I was not sweaty while the others were her. My friend Serena, here present, will you confirm it. In summary, I was stronger than usual, quicker, more accurate.

"As I have taken nothing, I think that I ingested despite me something that makes me feel as well. But tomorrow, I do not know which state, I shall be. Earlier that they know what it is, better it will be for me and if I need a treatment, so much to begin it earlier possible. I make a little of paranoia, I settle the question of a possible intoxication. You see where I follow it."

"If everybody could come to see the doctor that when it feels well, it would be marvelous for us, answers by smiling the doctor Sinclair. Good, I think that you make paranoia more seriously than you say it. But as your sport's teacher knows you well, one must consider these comments carefully. But before all, is this that there are things that have changed recently in your life before the symptoms you just bring me as new habits, abandonment of some of the others and so on?"

"I'm a teenager as normal as other. I haven't medical treatment in progress and no disease to my knowledge. I don't take any drugs, I don't smoke and I have a consumption of alcohol rather moderate reserved for a few evenings. The only thing that has changed is that I'm sexually active now. But I eliminate the idea of being pregnant because I had my rules last week and I have not had sex since. In addition, I take the pill."

"It must be when even better check although as you say given the conditions, it is very unlikely. Because in your situation, it is better to make a research every way. If there is nothing, I must speak about it with your mother or you prefer that she stays in ignorance. It is also important that I know what type of pill you take because some have side-effects."

"I would prefer that you did not mention because I didn't say anything officially. For the pill, I take this" and Blair tends to doctor a small box.

After a small pause, the doctor resumed: "The nurse will come to you to get a blood sample. For the supplement, it would be in favor of a tomorrow to fasting. There will be also the urine test and even if you could go to the saddle, it will be even better."

"You will test even my stool is exclaimed Blair of an air offended then that Serena is swallowed it the lips not to laugh."

"If we can: Yes, says very seriously Dr. Sinclair, since we don't know what you have been interfering. Therefore it should be the most comprehensive. But this is part of the standard procedure. It also requires that you take a few hairs. It will be for the best to not damage your hair."

"They will go on by an examination with a stethoscope and a catch of tension, an EKG at rest and an electroencephalogram, by an exercise stress test with a running of 20 minutes on movable carpet linked up with an EKG. And then we'll finish by a visual check, aural and reflexes to see if it is affected. We'll finish by a gynecological examination. Then we'll see if we need to do to other complementary examinations either directly or on appointments with various specialists.

"Then are you ready, miss Waldorf?"

"Ready, Dr. Sinclair."

The nurse comes for the blood sample. She isolates herself to urinate and make small saddles which were recovered by the nurse for the laboratory. The doctor examines Blair, makes the two exams at rest and finds nothing.

The test of the effort makes on the treadmill to inclined plane and lasts 20 minutes. In the end, he takes away the sensors and the doctor says a little surprised.

"Miss Waldorf, you're in great shape. What you have just done is worthy of an Olympic athlete in his best form. I take again you the blood pressure."

"After having taken, your blood pressure doesn't increase, very surprising. I propose to you to repeat in part this test of effort in easier but with the breathing tests. This is not recommended. But here, you're outside standards and we see Dr. Sinclair increasingly puzzled."

They do again the test accompanied with respiratory measurements and they saw the more and more perplexed doctor Sinclair.

"He says, it would be necessary that I do again you to tests another day which they reserve for the athletes of high level. Because this test indicates that you are."

"Therefore, the idea of doping despite you could be good. But I would like to know what you have taken. We tested may be on you the product super boosting for our athletes for the next Olympics Games said it with a smile."

"I hope not, says purring Blair because I will kindle their year trial which their will cost the skin of the buttocks. "

"I also found that you are not in sweat despite your efforts."

The review continued with the ophthalmologic tests and hearing aids. Results were such as the doctor take back Blair's file and read it attentively He rests it and says:

"Miss Waldorf, you have a problem. Your vision and hearing have improved significantly. Your vision is now worthy of a fighter pilot. Your hearing is fabulous. All this is well above what said your medical record. These 2 tests show that you have a problem that many people would love to have. But as you say: it is well today and tomorrow that is what you will be. "

"Or as the said laughingly called my teacher, I developed superpowers" answers Blair.

"It should tell me that you had taken a chemical bath for having your superpowers says with a big smile the doctor. Serena smiles so in the back."

"But apart it, I top up a genetic contour to see if your genes are attacked. Because I know nothing that ameliorates view so and audition except good on the acquisition of superpowers in New York it concludes by smiling."

"I'm beginning to be tired of this history of superpowers. Everyone knows that this doesn't exist, says exasperated Blair. Otherwise, the superheroes would fly for a long time in the sky of New York."

"More seriously, have you other changes in you that you would not be pointed out at the beginning of the examination."

"Then, Serena says: yes, we forgot to tell you that she eats a lot more than usual. At noon, it took 2 times what it usually takes. And she told me that it was the same thing last night and at breakfast this morning. But nothing to point out yesterday afternoon."

"Miss Waldorf, is this true?"

"Yes, says Blair, it means nothing. I was just more hungry than usual and that is all."

"A change may indicate a metabolic disorder but I do not see for the moment what is the cause. And the fact that this is suddenly a indicate that this is not a disease, but most any form between quotation marks of poisoning."

After a small instant of cogitation, he followed by saying: "I shall like to make a small test since you said that you were stronger. We have a dynamometer which allows recording force in the different muscles. They are going to see which force you develop at the level of hands, biceps, and legs. But they are going to make before a gynecological exam".

After the latter, the doctor concludes from it:

"Nothing at this level. I see that you are sexually active. But nothing else in what they can expect from a girl in good health of 17 years. We pass to dynamometric tests."

Seeing results, the doctor is very surprised and says:

"The strength that you show in your different muscles is comparable to that of the best Olympic sports. I'd like to know your results in weightlifting, running and throwing."

The phone rings and the doctor the Marla takes it down by saying: "Yes"

And he listens to some instants. Then he says: "Very well, having made take up Mrs, Waldorf and I hang up."

"Miss Waldorf, your mother has just arrived. I propose that we're waiting in my office."


	5. Chapter 5 - Evening

**Chapter 5 – Evening**

* * *

 **New York – Upper East Side – Private hospital saint Jude – Beginning of the evening,**

Eleanor Waldorf knocks on the door of Dr. Sinclair who tells her to enter. The doctor gets up, greets her and invites him to sit down in quoted by his daughter.

"Miss Waldorf, your daughter Blair has asked to friend Serena to accompany her in the differents exams. She can leave the office if you prefer in the name of the medical secret."

"No, she can stay since she knows everything already almost. It will avoid that Blair has passed on the grill later."

"Definitely, I have the first results of the blood and urinary tests. Your daughter Blair isn't pregnant, has no MST or the AIDS. The blood tests show nothing for the moment but a very fast rate of healing. But it will take several days for the full results."

Then, he continues: "But I find significant changes. Her good vision has become very excellent, worthy of a fighter pilot, her audition does the same. Her effort test shows that she is at the level of best Olympic athletes while before, she was a young sporty girl healthy but no more. I regret to tell you that I have no explanation for the time of these changes. I determine them simply. I expect to have full results. A catch of blood, fasting tomorrow morning will also be needed to supplement tests."

"If I understand definitely, my daughter Blair changed for the better. But you don't know why. I think that you have a small idea doctor."

"Really, madam, I think that the suspicion of your daughter Blair was correct. She's doped or poisoned unwittingly. Perhaps also, unknown to all. But I don't know which product is the cause, or even a kind. I know of none that gives this type of result. If it was just for strength, there are several, but no way affect sight and hearing."

" Well, what will be next?" asked Ms. Waldorf.

"Tomorrow morning, Blair must come for a fasting blood test. Then, we wait for the result of all biological tests and we shall do again tests as soon as we shall have results to see if effects persist or not. Then we'll see if there are other tests or to consult other specialists. For now, Blair has something, but we do not know what. The only thing we can do is wait and see. If you try something, for now, there is 99,9 % of chance to aggravate the situation. In conclusion and by exaggerating little, we have an ameliorated Blair, but the cause is unknown."

" I feel that the joke of superpowers will bloom again" replies Blair.

" It is what this idea of superpowers," says anxious, Ms. Waldorf.

"The alternative to my changes is the emergence of superpowers. We're in New York, home of the superheroes. But as we all know, they don't exist", says Blair angry.

She concludes it by knocking strongly the bureau which cracks towards impact. And now, my only power is to bring to light the weaknesses of things.

All the others look with anxiety the small cracks of the bureau.

"So to return to the results", says Mrs., Waldorf, "if I understand definitely, Blair must come back tomorrow morning to do a blood test without having breakfast. It takes it by going out from here before going at the secondary school. It is definitely it. She must eat nothing 8 hours before the blood test. Otherwise results distort. For breakfast, there is a very good Starbuck at the foot of the street. Otherwise, as I soon said, they see again themselves when all results arrived or that Blair's health evolves in a way or other one. It is possible that all that disappears and that we have no explanation of what took place."

Turning to Blair, "You have a date Miss Waldorf, tomorrow at 7 h. The blood test is on the ground floor in a room of samples. I write you right away a prescription to be given in reception for the blood test tomorrow."

"Be able to also I too give a release of sports from 10 to 15 days to avoid any comment on her amazing sports results?" asks Mrs. Waldorf.

"Very certainly, I write it to you for 2 weeks. By then, we shall have all results. I also reach prescription for the catch of blood of tomorrow in the morning".

He writes the two documents, give them to Blair and says:

"If you notice the slightest change, don't hesitate to phone or to come back. I say to you farewell Miss Waldorf."

"Goodbye Doctor", says Blair.

Ms. Waldorf and Serena stand up and say:

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Waldorf, Miss".

They head for the door. Then Mrs. Waldorf turns round and says:

"For next week as soon as you have full results, it would be necessary that you call my secretaryship for a meeting, because I would be very occupied next week and I don't know when I shall be free."

"We are a modern private hospital and we can have an audio or even a video-conference if you prefer it."

"Good idea that it. Even once again farewell Doctor and thank you for having received us immediately so late."

In the elevator, Ms. Waldorf at Serena

"Do we take you home?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Waldorf, I'm meeting with friends, not far away, I'm going to walk. Mom knows".

"Fine, for you Blair, we come back the home. It is necessary that we have a debate and in your state, out of the question that you go out this evening."

"Okay, Mom" answers Blair.

"Then turning round towards Serena, Mrs. Waldorf says to her: you can not speak about Blair's results in your family, your friends and especially on Gossip girl. You can say that you accompanied her to the private hospital for a violent pain felt following sports. And conclusion more for fear that of evil, but you must remain discreet by speaking about the health of others. We thank you in advance."

On leaving the clinic, the Waldorf returns to their limousine whose driver opens the back door. Serena after having greeted them goes on his side walk.

In the car, mother and daughter discuss:

"Blair, seen your medical results, it's necessary that you remain discreet about your situation. As I said it to Serena, you came to the hospital for a muscular pain. We're waiting for all results. And to avoid that it reappears, you have a sport's exemption. If they put me down of questions, I shall say a good crumpling of muscles, but we wait. And you?"

"I shall minimize while saying it a simple straining. But having seen my results of sports of this afternoon, they are going to wonder if it does not hide something else."

"Definitely, they will ask questions which will stay without an answer. You keep a low profile and you don't go someplace to see if you can register for the next Olympic Games and put your name on the different records of athletics or other sports. If it becomes permanent and without risk for your health, they will make perhaps in another way."

"Fine Mum, I don't want to make the headlines of Gossip Girl and other mass media people."

"For Gossip Girl, it's already case too often in my gout. Besides, to know what you make, I'm inscribed to his alerts as besides, many parents of big high schools of New York."

She shrugs her shoulder and looks at the sidewalk in front of which the limousine passes. And there, in the crossroads of a small alleyway, she sees a man with the mask which transformed into dust in her dreams when he hit them in the heart. Taken aback she closes her eyes, shakes the head and looks once again. The limousine advances and she sees only crossroads. She sees there nothing else and tells herself that she made a waking dream.

 **VAMPIRES DON'T EXIST.**

* * *

 **Waldorf's Apartment – Beginning of a the evenning**

Some minutes, later, the limousine deposits them in front of the building and mother says to him:

"Certainly, you don't go out tonight. You are at rest."

"I had expected anything like that. In any case, I have an important meeting of the queens tomorrow. They have too many things to be coordinated to avoid that the big secondary schools work on feet for the end of this year."

It's not yet settled, her mother says astonished.

"For a prom, it always has it full of unimportant details which become more and more important as the date gets closer. Last year, the prom theme of Albert Einstein got closer far too much in its treatment of that of our prom of Constance Billard from which theme, however, differed definitely. And a poor answer would have been able to draw away another dispute with another secondary school. It Queen's meetings are made for it. For Fashion Week, you make more or less the same thing between creators of mode to avoid working on feet."

The elevator opened and takes them to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 - ABROAD AND RESEARCH

**Chapter 6 – ABROAD AND RESEARCH**

* * *

 **New York - Upper East Side - Apartment Waldorf - 9 pm**

For once, mother and daughter dined together. They discussed different things on many projects for the summer. Blair was required most of her summer holidays with her father in France.

After this meal, Eleanor Waldorf settled into the large living room to talk to various friends by phone while looking with one eye, Fashion TV. Meanwhile, Blair goes to her room. She wanted to watch on their computer, the report on CNN about the fall of Sunnydale. Dorota had her indicated this emission because Blair asked him to monitor the news of Sunnydale.

The documentary shows the new face of Sunnydale: a crater that gradually fills with sea water because Sunnydale was also a port. The California coast would have a new bay shortly. The causes of the collapse are unknown. Seismographs show no sign of an earthquake. Geologists assume a collapse of underground caverns unknown before. The other big surprise was the weak number of deaths found in the ruins of the city. The flight of residents in the days or the weeks is confirmed.

What made scandal was the departure of the policemen, firefighters, hospital personnel and other emergency services. Everyone said it was time to leave, but they didn't know why except that he had to. Some people also said that there were mostly young girls who had strongly advised them to leave the city very quickly because it was becoming very dangerous.

Other journalists had investigated. They find a large number of cemeteries in the city with the highest rate of cemeteries places relative to population. Moreover, it seemed that the city was suffering from a rate of murders or disappearances well above the US rate. It made of the town of Sunnydale, the murder capital of the USA with a rate worthy of the worst cities in the Third World.

The documentary continues with the picture of school bus fleeing the collapse of the city. He belonged to Sunnydale High. CNN reporters had found near the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles. The survivors were installed there except those who are to the hospital close to this one.

The documentary ends with addresses, phone numbers, and email to have for news of those who were in Sunnydale. This was followed accounts to send donations for refugee Sunnydale followed organizations who cared to receive in-kind donations for them.

* * *

 **Los Angeles - Central Hospital – Morning,**

The journalists had succeeded in interviewing Robin Wood, the principal of the secondary school of Sunnydale. It was in this hospital of seriously hurt Los Angeles.

 **Journalist** : Good morning, How do you go Mr. Wood?

 **Robin Wood:** Hi, I'm fine, but the doctors told me that I will stay several days in the hospital before going out. My wounds were quite spectacular. But it was more fear than harm.

 **Journalist:** How did you get hurt?

 **Robin Wood** : When the high school began to collapse, I ran in all rooms to bring people out. I was not fast enough and I got a ceiling on me. To help, students rescued me and brought to school bus where everyone gathered and began to start.

 **Journalist** \- How did you manage to escape?

 **Robin Wood** \- I'll give you information that you should not have still. The collapse began in the new high school. For several days, we heard a worrying crack and strange jolts at the level of the basement. We had informed the city hall. A company executive who had rebuilt the school came to examine the building to see where from it could come. They ran away only just. Unfortunately, his fiancée died under the eyes killed by the fall of a ceiling. Happily, the collapse of the secondary school was rather slow to allow the lasts pupils and members of the still present personnel to run away by a school bus of Sunnydale High.

 **Journalist** \- In your opinion, what is the cause of the Fall of Sunnydale?

 **Robin Wood** \- I don't know. But 4 years ago, the old high school had been destroyed by a violent explosion, the day of Graduation. My predecessor, Mr. Snyder was killed with the Mayor. There had, fortunately, few others dead. At the time, we had found a gas leak. But a _question that could be asked_.

 **Journalist** : How much were you on the bus?

 **Robin Wood** : There was me, the building company executive, the advisor of education who was with some ancient of the high school to prepare a ceremony in memory of the victims of Day of the Graduation Ceremony and some students, the lasts to come. As we didn't have professors, they were in the _documentation center_. I planned that if no professor had come once again the following day, to close the high school and to return the students at home.

 **Journalist** : We all saw a young woman who ran behind the bus and catching it only just. Who was it?

 **Robin Wood** : You want to speak Elizabeth Anne Summers called Buffy. She is our advisor of education and an ancient of the high school that took his degree there four years, the famous day. Her sister Dawn was with us on the bus and it was a high school student.

 **Journalist** : How is it that you're not gone before as a large part of the population and especially of the authorities?

 **Robin Wood** : I was very worried and my suitcases were ready. Incidentally, I didn't have time to take them. But I have a very high opinion of my mission. As long as there are students and professors, I'm there. I'll be gone if there had been an official evacuation order or if I was the last one to come after all stored and locked.

 **Journalist** : Why did you go to the Hyperion Hotel Los Angeles?

 **Robin Wood** : Most members of our families and our friends were either in Sunnydale, well away from California. Our counselor, Ms. Summers had several friends who work at the Hyperion Hotel and especially Angel Investigations, a detective agency. Besides, they please us and they had room. So leaving Sunnydale, we had to find a hospital for the wounded and find a place to rest and to know what to do after.

 **Journalist** : Exactly what will you do then?

 **Robin Wood** : Accompany all those who were with us on the bus and especially young people to find their family, contact the insurance to pay back what we lost, and with the authorities for administrative procedures. I think especially the Secretariat for Education for a new job in the next school year.

 **Journalist** : Thank you Mr. Wood for answering our questions.

 **Robin Wood** : Thank you for being interested in us.

Seeing a young blonde woman in the back, the reporter spoke to her.

 **Journalist** : Hello Madam. I assume that you are the Counselor of education Mrs. Anne Elizabeth Summers.

 **Buffy Summers** : Hello Sir, I'm Anne Elizabeth Summers.. But call me Buffy as everyone.

 **Journalist** : We have admired your magnificent jump to reach the safety of school bus. How did you manage?

 **Buffy Summers** : Normally, I've been unable to pass. But I knew I could not run much longer and that the only way to survive was to reach the bus very quickly and so I had to make the jump because the bus drove slowly to take me. I also knew that if he was not traveling fast enough, the bus could fall into the crater being formed, resulting in the death of all passengers whose my sister. You know that a few humans, often women capable of something impossible to a human in normal times. I read in the Guinness World Records, a woman who had detained a truck over a ton to protect her baby.

 **Journalist** : Are you athletic?

 **Buffy Summers** : I maintain my current form and doing some martial art, but nothing more.

 **Journalist** : So we don't see you at the next Olympic Games for the long jump?

 **Buffy Summers** , laughing: No, not at all.

 **Journalist** : Mr. Wood said that you went to the hotel to take refuge Hyperion.

 **Buffy Summers** : An old Sunnydale High School and a very good friend Cordelia Chase is the executive secretary. Also, my ex with whom I still have a good relationship is the boss of Angel Investigations. When I asked him, he proposed the Hyperion hotel he deals with the renovation, to welcome us, until we handed us the disaster.

 **Journalist** : And now, what will you do?

 **Buffy Summers** : Treat friends, fill out all the papers for insurance, look for a new job, a new home, a new high school for my sister Dawn. Everything so that the year Sunnydale High School is validated for all its students and so they avoid it recommences while their school disappeared 15 days before the summer holidays. As you can see, lots to do

 **Journalist** : Will you continue your career as education counselor?

 **Buffy Summers** : Very good question, this post was offered while I didn't ask. Being in search of a job, I accepted. This m 'liked. But after? I don't know.

 **Reporter** : Thank you for answering my questions. Goodbye Miss Summers.

 **Buffy Summers** : Goodbye everyone.

* * *

 **New York - Upper East Side - Apartment Waldorf - Night Begins**

Blair seeing Buffy on the screen recognized her. She was the girl of her dreams where she transformed into a dust of humans to the evil mask and yellow eyes. But how could he? She was sure that she had never seen her before yesterday trying to flee Sunnydale and still at that time, she had her from a distance and wouldn't be recognized her in the street.

As she appears in her dreams, she needs to know more about her. The Internet is a wonderful tool for these things. On Google, she types 'Buffy Summers' Sunnydale. She prefers to use her nickname because Miss Summers should be likely better known by her nickname. She gets quite a lot of results (unless she when she was doing a Google search on her name, but she is a member of Jet-set in New York and much of her results was her in Gossip Girl). Well, it seemed that Gossip Girl or its equivalent doesn't exist in Sunnydale.

The result is that Buffy Summers was involved in several criminal cases or strange accident as a witness. It began in Los Angeles with the fire of her high school gym. She claimed that there were vampires.

She moved to Sunnydale where she finished high school and went to University before becoming the high school education counselor. She was the witness of gang assault under CFP as well as the explosion of high school, the day of the Graduation ceremony, the only day where no student would blow up their high school. Besides surprising, Blair finds few articles on it while it should have been on the cover of all US newspapers when there was no other burning issue. But she had never been tried or convicted according to the Internet. On the other hand, an article writes that she named Miss Protector of her promotion to the end of year prom for having saved many students on multiple occasions. This is the first time Blair had heard of this distinction. This meant that Buffy had to help a lot of students but nothing had been written in the press and on the Internet.

The results on social networks are the strict social minimum. Nothing on Tweeter and Facebook and a professional page on LinkedIn connected to Sunnydale high school network. It means a professional medium for high school and serves almost no privacy. But he points out Dawn Summers as the sister.

Blair relaunchs her research on that name and discovers a Facebook and Tweeter normal high school page. But like for any teenager who respects her friend's list is impressive and includes many of the students in his high school. Blair goes through and finds the unexpected friend, The Magic Box. Intrigued, she clicked and discovers that Sunnydale was a shop for all magic. She wondered whether the smiling shop sells magic wands like in Harry Potter.

From the Facebook page, it leads to the website of Magic shop that sells many things by Internet and correspondence. She quickly runs through an impressive catalog. But the site indicates that it doesn't sell wands for Harry Potter and his friends to their regret. Blair said that this type of shop should exist in multiple copies in New York and knows several people who would be interested in this if they don't already know this type of store. It indicated that the store was in Sunnydale repairs following a gas explosion (yet) but it continued Internet sales. His manager is Anya Jenkins. She looks at the page on which Anya Jenkins Friends list is smaller and falls several common names among friends of Dawn Summers. There include Willow Rosenberg and Alexander (Xander) Harris.

(1) _The store, Magic Shop explodes at the end of season 6 when the Scoobies tries to stop Willow after the murder of Tara. Normally, Anya lost all his income. But here I guess she gets to keep the mail that pays him less, but nowadays, it changes quickly because, for some stores, internet sales are more important than sales in stores._

The researches about Xander Harris show that it is often quoted in the same business as Buffy Summers. But on social networks, it is also a minimum presence except on the professional network LinkedIn which he described as a building professional and primarily as a carpenter.

For Willow Rosenberg, this is the same as for Alexander, this is the same business. She also found that she had been the professor of computer science in his last year of high school. Blair opened wide her eyes to this school and especially this promo where a student was also a professor.

She didn't know if that was possible in the state of New York. However, her Facebook page was well supplied and indicated she was a lesbian couple. But the name of her companion wasn't mentioned. Blair was surprised to see that she was a graduate of the University of Sunnydale, a small university when all seemed to destine to major American universities as Yale she wants above all.

She had many questions and few answers.

Then she remembers that Buffy is currently housed at the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles where she has friends at Angel Investigations.

She researched Angel Investigations. She discovered a small website on the agency and little information elsewhere. But it is specialized in the strange cases and even specifies the site link if you think the supernatural. Blair thinks itself:

 _\- And why not vampires?_

But in the information, every time the agency is cited, it is linked to the mysterious case of the superstitious people might say:

\- It's Supernatural !

In addition, she discovers that the Executive Secretary is a certain Cordelia Chase, who is a former of the promotion of Buffy at Sunnydale High school. She had been the Queen of the promotion. In Los Angeles, she is an actress apprentice like thousands of others. She had one or 2 advertisements and a beginning of reality show in a house full of ghosts, but it had never been broadcast on TV.

The Hyperion Hotel was built in 1928 and classified as Historical Monument. Several murders took place there and a strange ghost story has resulted in the abandon of the hotel until the opening of Angel Investigations, which was also involved in the renovation of the hotel.

Blair is saying that if she dreams again of Buffy, it would do well to call him to see if it is a coincidence or if she knew the origin of what was happening to her. She carefully noted the hotel's phone number and the agency.

Blair finishes her research on vampires. She finds many contradictory legends. As a rule, the vampires burn in the sun, with holy water or sacred objects. They cannot enter a home without being invited. They are dead human beings who return to life to drink the blood of the living who keep them alive. To kill them is the sun, the stake in the heart, decapitation or fire. When they die, they turn into dust. She translates: nothing new, all films of vampires already show it. But in one site she falls on the description of the Vampire Slayer: a girl or a young woman with great strength, high speed and several other abilities to fight and kill vampires and other threats of the night. But the vampires don't exist and she is not a Slayer, even if the description corresponds to her new state.

Worried about her performance in the afternoon, she consults Gossip Girl to find out if we were talking about it. Well, as usual, Blair had been the star of the site. We talked about his wonderful performance in physical education and dodgeball. Several said she had won on her own. The only way to win the opposing team was to turn her into an assistant referee. They said she was not tired. Some even claimed that she would have won with all the rest of the class.

His visit to the clinic was also reported. Serena's message about a violent muscle break after the sport made many comments. We wondered if it was not more serious. Others talked about doping. Some said Blair had spoken about doping without his knowledge; Some even spoke of poison.

Blair writes a message to Gossip girl thanking everyone for taking care of his health, which was very good despite a violent muscle pain. She was banned from the sport for the next 2 weeks. Analyzes were still going on and she would keep the readers of Gossip Girl as soon as she knew something new.

All her research and her day had tired her. She goes to bed and made the same dreams as the day before with these teenagers or young women of all races and conditions throughout the story including this Buffy among others who made vampires of dust during epic battles.


End file.
